Mandy
- Ages ▾= - 11= - Teen= - ▾= - Young Adult= - Adult= - Adult (Afterbirth) = }} }} - Outfits ▾= - Bathing Suit = - Nazi= - ▾= - Grim Reaper= - Underwear ▾= - #1= - #2= }} - ▾= - Bounty Hunter= - Mayor= - ▾= - Bath coat= - Fur coat ▾= - White coat= - Black coat= }} }} }} }} }} }} | caption = | alias = The Queen Bitch, Bitch Queen (GT) | name = Mandy | origin = The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy | sex = Female | age = 34 (GT) | species = Human | status = Immortal | eyes = Black (originally) Red (Grim Tales) | hair = Blonde | relatives = Claire (mother) Phillip (father) GT Grim Reaper (husband) Grim Jr. (son) Minimandy(daughter) Jack Skellington (brother-in-law) Sally (sister-in-law) Earl (father-in-law) Miriam (mother-in-law) Granny Grim (grandmother-in-law) Kali (grandaunt-in-law) Non Canon; Manny Phantom (son) Daniela Phantom (daughter) | friends = Billy, Nergal Junior, Lord Pain, Dan Phantom (bedfellow), Gaz Membrane , Bubbles, Olga Astronomonov, Irwin, Hoss Delgado | enemies = HIM, Mimi, Mindy, Boogeyman | occupation = 'School Student (formerly) Mayor of Megaville (formerly) Bounty Hunter (formerly) Queen of Grim's Empire | residence = Megaville (formerly) Castle of Grim, Underworld }} Mandy is a main character in Grim Tales. She is the wife of Grim Reaper and thus the queen of the Castle of Grim and known as Queen Bitch in the Underworld. She is the mother of Grim Jr. and Minimandy (and Daniela and Manny Phantom in the non-canon chapter Afterbirth). She originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Original Bio Mandy is the dark angel, the avatar of evil itself. Ever since she first met Grim as an eight-year-old, she had the bonehead wrapped around her little finger. But despite her cruelty toward him, Grim’s feelings for her develop into more than just friendship. Mandy realises that she is unable to die unless Grim says so, but knows that one day her true time will come, and when it does she will need to make an incredible decision. Now, Mandy is the Queen of the dead, the Empress of darkness and the wife of Death personified. Her two children are nothing like her, but despite this, they look up to and almost fear her as their father once did. Mandy also hired Ms Helga to tutor her children, as she and Ms Helga seem to get along quite nicely. Mandy’s blood-red eyes can reduce even demons to pathetic, quivering cowards. The Grim Tales History Before the events of Grim Tales, Mandy lived in Endsville along with her neighbor Billy. On the birthday of Mr. Snuggles, Grim came to take his soul but Billy protested, since he loved him so much. Grim then made a deal to play limbo in Limbo, if he would win he could take all their souls and if Billy and Mandy win he would be under their command. To his surprise he lost from Mandy and thus became their minion. They experienced many adventures until Mandy began suspecting things. She discovered she was immortal and Grim eventually said it to her after Mandy tried to commit suicide. After some time Mandy released Grim so he would be free. Billy died during this time, but Mandy enjoyed from her immortality. Mandy and Grim would meet each other at times and talked. Mandy grew up and became mayor of Megaville. Grim looked Mandy up and proposed her to marry him, and she eventually said yes. They went on honeymoon and later got a child; Grim Jr. through abortion. She later also had an affair with Nergal Jr. which resulted in Minimandy. But through all this time she stayed with Grim. From Down Below Mandy went along with her family to Halloween Town where she introduced uncle Jack Skellington and aunt Sally to her children. She was welcomed by the whole town and attended the party held there. After Grim Jr. left the party he got kidnapped by Lock, Shock and Barrel and got taken to Oogie's Manor where he told the three about his parents history. When Grim discovered Grim Jr. and Minnie were gone they hurried to Oogie's Manor, but were too late. The Demon Reaper invaded the town and she along with Grim, Lord Pain, Nergal Junior, and Dan Phantom started to fight it. Nergal also revealed later that Minimandy actually was the daughter of Mandy and Nergal Jr. What About Mimi? Later at the castle she was showering after having sex with Dan Phantom until the alarm went of because there was an intruder. She arrived at the vault after Mimi defeated Pain and Cerberus. There she started to battle with Mimi. Grim came in and gave her Mimi's map and she gave Mimi the Horror's Hand and it showed her worst memory when she was in the ruins of Megaville as a human. After Mimi broke down from the memory, she screamed of sadness. The scream shattered the glass for Mandy's items. Mandy became really infuriated from Mimi's action for shattering all of the glass. Mandy removed and sealed Mimi's demonic powers. She was about to throw Mimi into the dungeon, but Grim Junior showed defiance towards his mother. She beats up her son, but Junior still shows defiance. Junior turned into his nergal form. Mandy commented that she was slightly impressed about her son's strength, so she cancelled the fight and told him to keep Mimi away from her vault or else she'll add Mimi's head to her collection. Later, Mandy was staring outside watching Dan Phantom fly away. After Mimi's capture, Mandy overlooked Minimandy's archery training, even complementing Minnie's skill. She was soon joined by Grim, asking him about what he was planning on doing with HIM, treating his latest actions and Mimi's breaking in as acts of war. Grim ensured her that HIM will have explain himself at the Council but she answered him that she will not be pleased with a simple apology. Grim deduced that she wants war with HIM, something she doesn't deny, stating that the time of peace of is long overdue. She continued by saying that HIM has brought this onto himself. That she had to "keep her principles", something Grim clearly displeases. She referred to herself as being a bitch, telling Grim that the price of messing with her is hell. She then instructed Minnie to aim lower, and instead of shooting apples, her daughter started to shoot skulls. She teached her about why she is unchallenged in the Underworld and told Minnie to give remember that advice. They were interrupted by one of the guards, who informed them that Junior was trying to catch Mimi, who was wandering off, ending up the horn of Castle of Grim. She demanded an explanation of the guard who pleaded to know nothing but offered to help them. Minnie stopped him and after monologueing, Mandy stated it could have been put shorter, questioning her own decision to hire a tutor instead of sending them to school. As Mimi and Grim Junior fell to their apparant deaths, Junior tries to save by using a grapple gun but it seems that Minnie cut the rope with an arrow. It is eventually revealed that it wasn't Minnie's arrow that cut the rope. Instead it was a bullet, fired by Mandy who used a sniper riffle to cut the rope. She stated to be disappointed in Minnie's 'cowardly' decision to reconsider her actions. Hestitation and remorse are weaknesses. Mandy continued by claiming she regret nothing she ever did, professing that Power is everything and that if she keeps relying on fancy words and killer glares, she achieve nothing. She left Minnie, depressed by her mother's words. Shortly after she left a note of Minnie, revealing that she plans on going to war with HIM, even if the Underworld isn't ready for that. It is revealed she is building a giant robot in order to take on HIM. Before preparing herself to leave for the Council she confronted Grim and Lord Pain in the Vault as they were experimenting with the Devil Essence and Samurai Jack's Katana. After Grim corrupted the blade, she quickly took the sword. Demanding an explanation, she held her husband at swordpoint. After he tried to explain himself, she simply stated that he is drunk. She also dismissed Grim ignorance, feeling insulted by the idea that Grim really thought she would only rely on the sword. After a quick remark of Grim she seemingly stabbed him with the sword, only to reveal in the next panel she was after the letter he kept. The Blood Letter was an order of the elder Council. Mandy informed of HIM would have received the same letter, to which Grim assured her, he won't escape. As she prepared their visit to the Elder Council, she informed Junior and Minnie about the situation and told them about the extra security. After this brief conversation, Junior asked her a favor: if he could borrow some old dresses of her for Mimi (or as Mandy put it, his pet). At first, she asked him why he didn't asked Minnie but her reactions answered that question for him. In uncharacteristic act of kindness, she helped him and gave him two dresses for Mimi to wear. Afterbirth A couple years later in Afterbirth she had a minor role. She had bared Manny Phantom and Daniela Phantom already and was raising them now (although Grim was doing most of the work). She told the bad news to Grim Jr. that Minnie had been kidnapped by Boogeyman, but she wouldn't do anything about it. Personality Mandy is considered the most evil and feared individual in the Underworld, second to none'Comic Page:' Billy and Mandy, Grim Tales. Her viciousness is so infamous, she is often refered to as the Bitch Queen'Comic Page:'Tourists Guide to the Underwold, Grim Tales and she ranked number one on Santa's Naughty List'Holiday Comic Page:' I saw mommy seducing Santa Claus, Grim Tales. A reputation she cemented already in her youth, when Billy and she were given the opportunity to be the "Grim Reaper for a day" by Grim. Where Billy wasted his time, trying to reap the soul of an old man, Mandy used her new abilities to orchestrate events that would change the course of human history, namely by planning 9/11, Operation Freedom and the 2004 Earthquake in the Indian Ocean, killing millions in the process'Comic Page:' Plans, Grim Tales. Overal, Mandy can be described as calculated, cunning and coldhearted, traits that surfaced already on a young age. The prime example of her cunning nature is the fact that the age of 8, she managed to outsmart the Grim Reaper and made him her slave'Comic Page:' Billy and Mandy, Grim Tales. She was also very manipulative'Comic Page:' Life Story, Grim Tales and controlling, forcing people to do her bidding, men and demon alike'TV Episode:' House of Pain, Grim Adventures of Billy & MandyTV Episode: House of Pain, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Even when her life hangs in the balance, she remains in complete control'Comic Page:' 5 seconds, Grim TalesComic Page: Boneheads, Grim Tales and has shown only fear on sporadic occasions'Comic Page:' Proposal, Grim Tales. Her greatest fear however was becoming soft and kind when she grew up'TV Special:' Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, but since her marriage with Grim, this is a fear left in the past. She has little regard for human life, even her own'Comic Page:' Drastic Words, Grim Tales and was at one point in her life a gun-for-hire'Comic Page:' Marry Me?, Grim Tales. She never made it a secret that she admired evil'Comic Page:' Drastic Words, Grim Tales and was eager to conquer the Underworld'Comic Page:' New Look, Grim Tales. She was even willing to release Grim when she had the feeling that he was no longer the dark entity he was suppossed to be'Comic Page:' New Look, Grim Tales, after which she started her conquest to power'Comic Page:' Coop?, Grim Tales. Grim stated that she is very intellegent and perceptive, making hiding his true feelings for both Billy and her more difficult'Comic Page:' Ice Cream, Grim Tales Mandy is known to be unforgiving and vindictive, a fact she herself adknowlegdes'Comic Page:' When in doubt go to war, Grim Tales and even embraces and would willing to end civilizations, just to get even with those who wronged her'Comic Page:' War Machine, Grim Tales. Her principles take president over everything'Comic Page:' When in doubt go to war, Grim Tales and has no problem to treat even her childern harsh to teach them a lesson or for speaking out of turn'Comic Page:'Deeper Inner Evil, Grim TalesComic Page:'A Bit of Motherly Love, Grim Tales. She does respect bravery'Comic Page:'Junior's Rescue Shelter, Grim Tales and combat prowess'Comic Page:'Scythe to Meet You, Grim Tales but deems even slight hesitation as a weakness and weaknesses are something she doesn't tolerate'Comic Page: The Weight of Linage, Grim Tales. Furthermore, Mandy is a collector of special artefacts, which she keeps in her vault. She takes great pride in her collection and trying to enter her vault is suicide'Comic Page:' Bedchamber of Secrets, Grim TalesComic Page: When in doubt go to war, Grim Tales. She spare no expenses to protect her vault'Comic Page:' Bedchamber of Secrets, Grim Tales. The only object that displeased her was Jack's Katana as it missed the tainted history the other objects had'Comic Page:' Close Cut Call, Grim Tales. How she obtained certain objects remains uncertain and are quite dubious.There is certain situation that she shows kindness (as a mother) to Junior. Warning him to protect his sister and his pet. Comic Page:'An open invitation, Grim Tales Sexuality Mandy is believed to be heterosexual and is known for her promiscuity, clothing herself in a provocative attire and being very loose with men. Since her marriage with Grim, she has slept with at least four other men, mostly muscular and strong males, namely Grim Junior's Father (althought this was likely on request of Grim)'Comic Page: Family Business, Grim Tales, Nergal Junior'Comic Page:' Family Business, Grim Tales, Dan Phantom'Comic Page:' Bedchamber of Secrets, Grim TalesComic Page: Much Ado About Mandy, Grim Tales and even Santa Claus'Holiday Comic Page:' I saw mommy seducing Santa Claus, Grim Tales. Both Ikra and HIM has made allusions to the fact she also might have a short relationship with HIM, although this is yet to be confirmed'Comic Page:' Memoirs of an evil overlord, Grim Tales. Appearance In her youth, Mandy had half-long blonde hair that went up on the ends with a black headband. Her eye color was black. In Mandy's standard clothes she wears a short pink dress with a thin white stripe on the bottom. She has a yellow flower with green dot in the middle on her shirt attatched to white bands from her dress and she wears Mary Jane shoes. After setting Grim free, she changed her wardrobe to a short black dress, pink bands on her dress. The flower is still present. As she grew up, her clothing style changed frequently, first she wore a nazi inspired grey uniform, consisting of a grey shirt and short skirt, with a black belt around her waist. In her early adulthood, she wore a white blouse with black tie and a black skirt, her hair is more wild and longer. When she became mayor, she wore a whole black skirt suit and red triangle earings, her hair was now waist-long, but still wears her headband. Her assasin atire, was black bodysuit, with red bands and belt around it. On her chest and stomach, she had giant insigna, resembling Grim's skull. After marrying Grim she changes her attire again. She wears a black top with a red design in the middle with a red orb. She wears a fitting black bottom. She has two giant red feathers on her top and has black armbands. She also has a long cape attached to her bottom with the same red feathers. She mostly wears black or red pumps. Another change in her appearance that is interesting to point is her eye color. Ever since she became Grim's queen, her eye color shifted from black to red. Although the series isn't considered to be canon, Mandy's outfit changed slightly in Afterbirth, instead of pumps, she wears tight-high leather boots. Throughout the series, she seen twice in pink lingerie, the first time when she posed for a picture, the second time when she rushed to her vault to stop Mimi. During this battle with Mimi, she first wore a transparant bathcoat (which was destroyed in battle) and during Mimi's vision, caused by the exposure to Horror's hand, she was covered with a fur coat, provided by Pain. Powers & Abilities Mandy is a very powerful woman, with a great vary in abilities: *'Death Glare:' Mandy is able to strike fear in the hearts of people, demons and monster with a simple glare. *'Enhanced Strength:' Mandy is very strong, able to best monsters and demons with pure physical power. **'Expert Hand-to-hand combat:' Mandy is a very capable fighter, able to cause much pain with her bare hands, although in later years, she preferred to rely on guns. *'Immortality:' Mandy is an immortal, unable to die by any regular means thanks to Grim meddling with her lifespan. It is unknown if she can be killed at all as her husband is the Grim Reaper. In her youth, she was already given temporary immortality, she would stay alive as long as Grim wanted her to but since their marriage, she is a full immortal. *'High' Intelligence: Mandy is very intellegent woman, helping her to exploit others even easier using tactical brilliance and perception. *'Expert' Marksmanship: Mandy is a great markswoman, able to shoot accurate with a large vary of weapons, ranging from handguns to snipers. Her favorite weapon is an Uzi. **'Dual-Wielding:' Mandy is able to dual-wield guns, even two different types of gun and still shoot a hair from someone's head. *'Master Manipulation:' Mandy can manipulate about everyone in doing her bidding with little persuation. *'Mind Control:' Mandy seemingly is able to control peoples mind, either this is a psychic power or is due to the fear she can instill on people. *'Nergal Language:' Mandy is fluent in the Nergaling language. *'Reality Warping:' Mandy is able to warp reality if she smiles. *'Master Strategist:' Mandy is a fantastic strategist, able to make very complicated plans with many variables and execute them with high accuracy. Origin Mandy is more stable, sane, and intelligent unlike Billy. She'll punch or otherwise injure (physically, emotionally, mentally, or any combination of the three) anyone who gets in her way. She is Billy's "best friend" regardless of the awful way she treats him. She is known for rarely smiling; the one occasion on which this happens, it causes reality to fall apart. She orders Grim and Billy to do chores for her, among a slough of other grunt work. She is naturally hostile and cynical, and is shown in one episode to have physical difficulty saying the word "please." Trivia *Mandy is a smoker. *Mandy is the queen of the Underworld, because she married Grim. *Mandy seems to hate everyone (with mild passive behavior towards her children), seen as she also didn't want to save any of her classmates that she went to school with at Megaville Elementary. *Mandy is the only pure human in the Underworld (Drax isn't considered canon so he doesn't count) *Mandy is on Santa's naughty list along at the top, above HIM. *She frequently cheats on Grim and has had affairs with Nergal Jr., Dan Phantom, and even Santa Claus. *She has a dress of Elsa from Frozen and Sailor Saturn in her wardrobe and used to wear them when she was young. }} Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:Human Category:Immortal Category:Monarch Category:Main Character Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Antagonist Category:Featured articles Category:Featured Category:American Characters Category:Hunter